This invention relates generally to racks for supporting percussion instruments, and more particularly, to adjustable racks for such purposes.
Drummers using a variety of percussion instruments encounter the problem of supporting such instruments in fixed, relative positions; and drummers have need to set up such supports in a rapid, secure manner. There is need for improved apparatus meeting these and other percussion support requirements.